


Petting Mellicent.

by DaemonicAngel



Category: Armitage hux - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonicAngel/pseuds/DaemonicAngel
Summary: She spoke without hesitation “You have a cat hair on your shoulder.” Well, when he told people they should be free to speak their minds at reviews this wasn't quite what was expected. Her face went deathly pale, then commenced chewing nervously upon glossed bottom lip.The cat topic was an open secret on the ship...





	Petting Mellicent.

Kriff.

The General takes another hurried look down at his data pad for the 3rd time in 5 minutes, with the search not being meeting related. Where was she? He hired the damn girl because she was predictable, entering and leaving his quarters daily punctual as expected. He liked expected, craved it, demanded it and so rarely got it. He was heading back to his quarters after this and he really didn't want to be any more social than he had already been all day. Maybe the door sensor was in error, or the data didn't send properly to his pad. He pondered how he would rather believe in mechanical failure than in the simple human flaw of dalliance.

Millicent had been acting up, clawing at his uniform pant leg when he was leaving, rising little nubs of thread invisible to the eye, but noticed to the touch. It grated on his nerves, needing to shoe /shoo his beloved pet aside to work, but kitty chow didn't come free. A new toy token was given for a few days, but then the misbehaving began anew. She was bored of being cooped up all day alone in small quarters without any other stimulation not created by herself. The cat was losing fur in ungodly amounts and bald patches were staring to show with the stress.

Then unexpectedly, the answer to the problem spoke up in his office during a review a month ago. A simple Lieutenant gifted it up in her careless speech after he asked if there was anything else to discuss on scores before dismissal. She spoke without hesitation “You have a cat hair on your shoulder.” Well, when he told people they should be free to speak their minds at reviews this wasn't quite what was expected. Her face went deathly pale, then commenced chewing nervously upon glossed bottom lip.

The cat topic was an open secret on the ship. Plenty gossiped on it, but it was never confirmed and no one was going to be asking the General for the truth even if it would settle out the betting pool. He leaned back in his chair, just observing for a minute, then almost purring “Excuse me, what did you say Lieutenant?” She swallowed, her voice quivering but bravely repeated the same statement, but adding General on the tail end. He would admit, the addition was most wise and he could have torn into her about the comment not being verbatim, but with almost a bored tone asked “Which shoulder, Lieutenant?” 

“Left shoulder, General.” He just flickered his gaze forward, a bit of disdain glowing in greenish radiance. “Remove it, Lieutenant” The girl rose without hesitation, smoothing down the creased fabric around waspish waist before proceeding towards his desk. Circling towards the back, standing a respectful distance from his chair, manicured nails coming forth to pluck at the stray orange strand. But, before it was within her grasp, he twirled his chair towards her, bumping a knee into her thigh and almost absent mindlessly asking “Do you like cats?”

She froze in confusion at the contact, a slight inhale expressing desire to think of the correct answer, then simply stated “Yes, General. Very much.” Hand curling back to meet its partner upon hip, for the moment the feline hair of no importance. He rocked in his chair, enjoying the lightest friction amplifying the transfer of body heat “Why, Lieutenant?”

“Because cats are naturally anti social, if they seek you out for attention, you are worth it. I grew up on a farm with many cats and they are some of my fondest memories, uh... General.” Pale cheeks already blushed from the contact went deeper crimson when she over shared, but he found this detail painfully attractive. Information not on a personal profile was always the most interesting. He pursed thin lips, mulling this response before tilting back towards the desk.

“Dismissed.”

“Yes, General”

She attempts not to scurry toward the door before he calls to her, attention already buried back within work “Did you forget something you were instructed to do?” A frown twists her brows in confusion, before he graciously flits a glance towards his left shoulder. Understanding smooths her face, scooting forward to remove the offensive blemish to the uniform before turning upon heel to leave.

He contacted her two days later after reviewing the minutiae of her life before the First Order. Explaining he simply wanted someone to spend an hour daily holding and brushing out Millicent. The time would be carved out of the normal work day ending and no extra remuneration was being offered or implied. After acceptance, she was given access to his rooms and unknown to her observed the coming and going times. A simple arrangement, and Millicent was flourishing.

The meeting was finally completed after a few more questions, waiving off the few sycophants with an assertive “I'm going to my chambers, I am not to be disturbed.” A rapid walk to further mull the girl not leaving, turning now to perhaps she's injured or passed out, a thought that lightly curdles the stomach on having to handle that issue. Entering his chambers, on alert for something amiss, emerald orbs swiping over the small sitting/office area.

“We are in the bedroom, General”

Bedroom. Hm. Perhaps Millicent is being difficult and hiding under the bed. Or even less wishful, the closet. Suppressing a thought at hours sweeping cat fur off the immaculate sheen of boots. Hopefully the precious beastie got a brushing in at least, so the girl could just leave. Striding into the bedroom, casting off the great coat upon a padded chair, then the world goes into a kilter. He could probably count the times in his adulthood he's been speechless by surprise on one hand. But, this will certainly count as one of them, so mentally he started bullet pointing the issue.

Millicent is in his bed.  
Millicent isn't supposed to be in his bed.  
The girl is in his bed.  
The girl isn't supposed to be in his bed.  
Millicent is laying on the girl.  
The girl is naked.  
In his bed.  
Kriff!?

Dark hair splayed over the silken black bedding, a rare decadence he justifies as showing less stains when/if the bedroom habits get bloody. A perfect expanse of pale flesh that will hold beautiful damages for days. An anklet that doesn't look work official, not that the rest of what she's not wearing is either. The content felines head is cradled between plump breasts, the girls nimble strokes bringing forth contented rumblings with knowing scritches under the chin. Furry body casually stretched along the girls torso, simply using the human as a living breathing body pillow. Tail twitching between splayed thighs which upon closest inspection show pebbled skin of cold or perhaps arousal. His stern gaze narrows into slits, and he swears if he looked closely enough he could see the Lieutenant's pulse spike.

“General, do you want to pet me ah llicent.....” The last word rolled into a sensual wordplay on the cat's name. Clever girl, and clever girls should get rewarded. The General flexing strong fingers within the confine of leather gloves, a few steady steps putting him beside the bed due to the small room size. The orange feline writhes as an extra set of hands caress the purring into a delighted frenzy. Barely brushing over the edge of indented rib with the first touch, the girl exhales nervously as she realizes he isn't going to be upset. Alternating between attentions to the two bedmates, paying the most detail to every rib notch, the sensual swell of hips and thighs, the tilt of pelvis upwards when he scratches his baby right above her tail, causing it to lash about the girls moistness. His response subtle in volume, but rich in innuendo...

“Yes, I wanted to pet her since the first moment I saw her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title misspelling was on purpose.
> 
> Debating if I should leave the story as is, or add another chapter cause...well porn...


End file.
